Ukyo finds Ryoga
by NinjaPenguinofDOOM
Summary: Ukyo and Ryoga finally get together... although it is part of Shampoo's plot to steal Ranma. Rated M for explicity, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ A STORY WITH MATURE CONCEPTS YOU MIGHT FIND APPALLING, DO NOT READ THIS.


Ukyo Kounji was sweeping the floor after a long day of cooking okonomiyaki for her hungry customers. Her chocolate brown eyes were half-closed due to her lack of sleep. She brushed back her shimmering black hair and let out a sigh  
"What a day! What a day!" she muttered and slumped groggily into her room and collapsed onto her bed. She eventually fell asleep…  
"Ranma! Ranma! Why can't I have you?" she said in her sleep. She began to dream of Ranma lying with her:  
"Oh Ukyo! I love you more than life itself! I can't believe I ever tried to choose Akane over you" said the phantom Ranma, who kissed her lips softly, While Ukyo in the real world began to squirm in pleasure. Ukyo absent-mindedly began to take off her robes and leggings, imagining Ranma doing the same to her. She got on top of the phantom Ranma

"I love you too Ran-chan!... please… make me yours" she said, mounting her giant spatula  
"Oh Ranma! Keep going Ranma!" moaned in ecstasy as she humped her spatula's handle.  
Just then, the well muscled and directionally impaired Ryoga crashed through the wall.  
"Where am I now?" he said, looking around with a lump of drywall on his head.

The crash had wakened Ukyo, who lay on her bed, face beet-red in embarrassment.  
"You idiot, Ryoga! Can't a girl get any privacy around here?" she said, clutching a blanket to cover herself.

"Is this the international house of pancakes?" Ryoga asked, provoking Ukyo to chuck her spatula at his head

The spatula merely bounced off Ryoga's head without him batting an eye, but he saw that Ukyo's blanket had fallen off. His nose started to bleed profusely, and seconds later he was unconscious on the floor of Ukyo's bedroom. Ukyo slapped her hand to her forehead

"Moron!" she said as she dragged Ryoga's body to her bed, also seizing the opportunity to put on her leggings and robe. She got him some nose-plugs and a band-aid from her first aid kit. After 15 minutes, Ryoga's eyes opened.  
"What happened/ where am I? he slurred 

"You're lost AGAIN, aren't you? I can't believe how anyone can get so lost they wander into an innocent girl's house while they're changing, shame on you!" Ukyo said.

Ryoga sadly looked away.  
"I'm sorry, I was looking for the international house of pancakes because Akane said she'd meet me there, but now I've let her down again. Will my winter ever end?"   
"I'm sorry for getting so mad at you Ryoga… I wish I could help" said Ukyo, sitting next to him.  
"It's OK Ukyo, maybe I'm destined to be...alone"

Suddenly, Happosai barged in through the wall with a bag full of "silky darlings", a shirtless, dripping wet female Ranma in hot pursuit.  
"Get back here you dirty old man!" yelled Ranma, knocking Ukyo onto the prone Ryoga.  
"I...I...Didn't..." she started to say with a blush, but Ryoga's face lit up with elation, and he embraced her tightly.  
"You do care!" he declared.

Ukyo tried to push the monstrously strong Ryoga away, although she secretly liked the fact that someone had hugged her, even though it wasn't Ranma. She noticed that he was actually quite attractive with his headband and rugged muscles. Besides, despite his apparent lack of common-sense, he was a sweet guy… much less of a jerk than Ranma. Without thinking, Ukyo gave Ryoga a steamy kiss, and gave him an embrace of her own. Ryoga released her out of shock.  
"You… you love me?" asked Ryoga.

Ukyo turned red yet again

"Um….Yes…YES I DO!" Ukyo leapt on top of Ryoga and tore off his shirt with her bare hands, and Ryoga responded by embracing his new lover and kissing her passionately. Ukyo rubbed his chest and was impressed by what she felt  
"This guy is so… so… smexy…" she thought happily. She began to take off his shirt and caress his chest. Ryoga, meanwhile, was hitting himself in the head with Ukyo's giant spatula because he was so sure he was dreaming. It didn't hurt him a bit, so he concluded it must be a dream. He decided he had to take this opportunity… just once, even if it was only a fantasy.  
Ryoga laid on top of Ukyo, as she giggled at the thought of what he was doing.

"Ryoga… take me" said Ukyo, stroking his face.  
"Wait!" he said, "My heart belongs to Akane!" "Even in my dreams!"  
"Not anymore!" Ukyo declared" You're mine now! And this is not a dream!" she said, throwing balls that exploded into white clouds of flour. She leapt into the air and used her Okonomiyaki Glue to entwine Ryoga in its sticky deliciousness. When the flour cleared, Ryoga was lying face up and stuck to the floor in the glue dough, with Ukyo standing triumphantly over him.  
"You thought you could escape me?" Ukyo said with a grin "Now you get to experience my love!" She stood over him and ripped off his pants, causing Ryoga's 'little pig' to perk up.  
"Are you ready?" Ukyo asked. Ryoga nodded slowly because his mouth was glued shut. She then lowered herself onto Ryoga, and felt him slowly slide inside her.  
"Feeling better hun?" she asked.  
"I… I… never felt anything like this" said Ryoga, before prying his arms from the dough and embracing her.

Suddenly, a giant panda came barging through the wall, holding a bottle marked "Nannichuan water"(spring of drowned man) with male Ranma and Mousse in hot pursuit. The panda tripped over the two lovers, and the bottle fell and broke and the water seeped under the floor boards.  
"You stupid old..." Ranma started to say, as he noticed Ryoga and Ukyo making love."Ry… Ry… oga... Ucchan?" Ranma said as the panda held up a sign that said "gasp!"...   
Ranma, Mousse, and Genma stared in disbelief as the blushing(and exposed) Ukyo and Ryoga got up.  
"Ranma...I..." she said as the panda tried to sneak away.  
"I'm not done with you old man!" Ranma yelled as he and Mousse resumed their chase.  
Ukyo, still red, decided to go down to the basement to recover from that shock of embarrassment, while Ryoga decided to follow. Ukyo sat down on her couch in the dimly lit room and sighed. She then noticed Ryoga had followed. Ryoga walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry Ryoga, I just don't feel like it anymore" said Ukyo, brushing off his hand.

Ryoga replied  
"You got us into this, and now you're going to finish it!" as he grabbed Ukyo and pinned her on couch arm, her cute round butt in the air. Ryoga got behind her and forcibly thrust into her newly non-virgin entrance. Ukyo screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He pumped and pumped while the now raw Ukyo was starting to go along with him. Soon, he cummed deep into Ukyo, who collapsed on the couch, and he fell on top of Ukyo's cum-covered rear. The out of breath U  
"Ryoga… that was amazing!" Ukyo gasped.  
"Now I can never go back to Akane…"

They sat up next to each other on the couch, and looked at each other for a while, while trying to regain their breath. They then kissed each other passionately, and fell asleep in each other's arms. Nabiki and Shampoo were hiding behind the couch exchanging money.  
"I knew I could get those two together!" Nabiki said proudly.

"That one obstacle out of way so Ranma be Shampoo husband" said Shampoo

Ryoga and Ukyo woke up in each other's arms and greeted each other

"Good morning" they said at the same time, and they kissed

"Let's go somewhere far away, where we can be happy in solitude" Ukyo suggested.

" The mountains" Ryoga said in epiphany so peaceful, exemplifying your beauty.

"How sweet Ryoga!" Ukyo cooed.

So they were off to the mountains of Honshu. After a long period of travel, toil, and the occasional romance, they ended up at a pagoda on a beach.

"Where the hell are the mountains?" Ryoga wondered aloud, as Ukyo slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Ryoga, the beach is a wonderful place to be too" she consoled.

"Thank you Ukyo, for tolerating of my sense of direction" said Ryoga.

The lovers then decided to enter the beach's pagoda. The sign above the pagoda read "Martial Arts Beach Volleyball Dojo"

They both shrugged, and entered to find a woman strapped to a pole, but her face was covered so they couldn't identify her. They heard the grunts of a large animal and electric shocks coming from a door in front of them. They decided to untie the poor woman first.

"Ranma!" Ryoga and Ukyo said simultaneously as they removed the covering.

"Ucchan? Ryoga? What are you doing here?" Ranma asked groggily.

"Never mind that, what happened to you?" Ukyo asked.

"Well, we heard a rumor of a Nannichuan down south, so we decided to investigate. Then my lazy old man decided to sneak in here and steal some food, and he was caught. Then I was caught trying to rescue him."

"Japanese Nannichuan!" Ryoga stated aloud "Let's ask this guy about it Ukyo!" Ukyo agreed and they went through the door, leaving Ranma still tied to the post.

"Hey! aren't you going to get me offa this pole?"

They entered the door to find a panda tied to a larger pole being shocked by a cattle prod by a tanned man in swim trunks. The man turned around.

"What do you two want?"

Ryoga replied "We mean no harm, we merely want information about the Japanese Nannichuan. In exchange, we'll give you some info about one of your prisoners"

"You know these thieves?" the man asked.

"Yes" Ryoga said "The woman is deathly afraid of cats" he whispered.

"Excellent" said the man "I'll be sure to use that. Now, how can I help you?"

"Where is the Japanese Nannichuan?"

"It's in the back room" the man laughed. Ryoga's face then lit up with extreme joy

"Lead me to it!"

The man showed him a secret door and showed him a normal looking pool.

"Don't go in Ukyo" Ryoga said.

He then removed his clothes and jumped in the water. He came back up, and was a pig no more! He looked at himself, but gasped in disbelie.f

"I'm a woman! (looking like Yoiko with black hair) What treachery is this?"

The man looked confused and replied

"You said Nyannichuan (spring of drowned woman), right?"

"No! I wanted Nannichuan!"

"That's a pity" the man said solemnly, but at least I can teach you martial arts beach volleyball! "

"Sounds interesting…" said Ukyo, and Ryoga grudgingly went along.

"Martial arts beach volleyball involves using the beautiful body of a woman or a man

to distract opponents and make them pay for losing their concentration with a spike in the face (Ukyo rolls her eyes). The fights begin with a bikini for the initial distraction, but it is removed and thrown for distraction while you proceed to spike the ball in their face" Ukyo (twitch!) looked rather insulted, and Ryoga's eyes clearly said he didn't want to wear a bikini, even in his girl form.

"Shall I give you a demonstration of its power?" the man suggested

He lead them to the room where the bound Ranma was, and untied him. Ranma was wearing revealing bondage lingerie, which apparently had been forced onto him, considering the friction marks. The man pulled out a volleyball, and spiked it into Ranma's face, and bounced it again and again and again and again, faster than average eyes can see. Ranma, was defenseless to this merciless assault, and fell to the ground unconscious.

"The next step is humiliating your opponent" he said as he removed the unconscious Ranma's panties. He then unzipped his pants to reveal himself, and stuck it into the unconscious Ranma from behind.

"With this style, I can beat Ranma easily!" Ryoga thought as the man screwed Ranma's brains out.

"This is disgusting, but maybe I can use this to attract customers at my restaurant!" thought Ukyo.

They quickly agreed to train under the martial arts beach volleyball master, and watched Ranma suffer a humiliating (and messy) defeat.

Inspired by Ranma beaten so easily, Ryoga and Ukyo were determined in their training under the tan man. They trained for days and days; eventually ready to test their skills on the master himself.

The first contest was between Ukyo and the sensei. Ukyo served the ball hard and sneered as the master ran to reach it. She then removed her top and jiggled her breasts hypnotically. The man did not get distracted, however, and pounded the ball back at her. The sheer velocity of the ball stripped it of its covering, but Ukyo saw it, and ran to spike it back. The man then tilted his killer 'pecs' to catch the sun and shine it in Ukyo's eyes. The brightness was too much for Ukyo, and she became distracted. The ball hit her square in the temple and she was knocked back 10 feet: landing on the ground unconscious. Her clothes were torn away by the abrasion of the sand, and the man saw opportunity in the prone Ukyo. He grabbed Ukyo's ankles and forced them to her ears, and proceeded to eat her out.

"Ukyo!" Ryoga shouted as he ran to save his lover from total humiliation. The man promptly threw a volley-ball at him, which unraveled to become bandages, and animated to hogtie him.

"Fool!" he muttered to himself as he continued to sample Ukyo.

Ukyo woke up to find her ankles by her head, and the man on top of her with his dick deep inside of her. She struggled for a bit, but then gave up and sighed. She might as well just wait it out.

"Dearest Ukyo" he said "You have much to learn… let this be a lesson" as he penetrated her deeper and smirked. Ukyo moaned against her will as the tan man violated her.

Ryoga and Ranma, meanwhile, were hanging from the ceiling by their ankles(shackles with chains connect to the ceiling) in a dimly lit dungeon.

"Who are you?" Ranma asked.

"It's me Ryoga, don't you recognize me?"

"What happened to P-Chan?"

"Don't you get me started!"

"Relax! I guess you also fell for the spring of the drowned man rumor by the look of you"

"Fell for? What do you mean?" asked Ryoga.

"Can you be any more thick? The man in here spread that rumor to lure fighters so he could start a martial arts beach volley ball team that he could sell as whores!"

"We gotta get out of here and save Ukyo!"

"Yes we should" Ranma agreed "But we gotta get out of these first."

At the end of Ranma's sentence, the tan man entered the room.

"Heheheheh, that Ukyo was tight!" best fuck I ever had!"

"Ukyo? You bastard!" Ranma and Ryoga said in unison

"Don't worry, now it's your turn!" the man cackled as he felt Ranma's breasts

"Gyaaaah!" he yelled as he squeezed. Ryoga meanwhile, had gotten an idea.

"Bakusai Tenketsu!" he yelled as he stuck his finger in the ceiling. The ceiling collapsed and Ryoga flipped to land on his feet.

"Good goh! -ing Ryoga! Now get me out!" Ranma yelled as the man began to finger him. The man soon turned to face Ryoga.

"For all you've done to Ukyo, I'm gonna maul you!" said Ryoga.

Ryoga rushed the man with a fury that scared even him. The glare in his eyes could knock out a small camel from 200 yards. His fierce love for Ukyo burned in his heart, crying for revenge. The man snickered.

"Is this all you got? Your efforts are in vain" he said.

But he spoke to the wind. Ryoga was already behind him,.

"You're mistaken, FOOL!" said Ryoga and smashed his elbow directly into the man's neck. An aberrant CRACK sounded as the man fell lifelessly onto the sand. Ranma approached the ominous looking Ryoga, and congratulated him (something very unusual for Ranma).

"Wow Ryoga, you really have gotten much stronger!" But Ryoga was in no mood for praise, he slammed his fist into the unsuspecting Ranma's face, and "she" fell to the ground in a daze. Ryoga dragged the still bodies up the stairs to the hut room, where he locked them in a convenient prison cell. He then decided to search for Ukyo. He looked in each direction inside the 3 room hut, and yelled aloud

"Damn it! Lost again!" But as fate would have it, he walked through the right door, and found Ukyo lying face down on a couch, her rear in the air, and glistening with the man's cum. She was bound by thin rope, and apparently had a gag due to her muffled cries. Ryoga first undid the gag, and Ukyo cried out

"Oh Ryoga! It was horrible! Invaded by another man!"

"It's okay Ukyo, I'm here" comforted Ryoga as he untied her. "I have beaten that chauvinist pig to a pulp"

"Let's get out of here then!" said Ukyo "But first let's go teach that guy a lesson or two"

Ryoga agreed and she led him to the prison cell where the man and Ranma were now glaring at each other.

"Ranma!" Ukyo said importantly "I now wonder what I saw in a selfish arrogant asshole like you. You took me for granted, and now you're going to pay!"

"Give this man a blowjob, and make sure you swallow every last drop of it" Ukyo said.

"But...But... what have I ever done to you?" Ranma said.

"You wanna get out of here?" Ukyo said "Then be treated like you treated me! With disdain!"

Ranma reluctantly agreed and took the man's dick, and started to suck it. It went like this for about 15 minutes, and then the man finally shot his load into Ranma's mouth, who promptly spat it out.

"Good" Ukyo said "Now let's go Ryoga!" She and Ryoga then started to leave.

"Wait!" Ranma protested "You can't just leave me here with this pervert!" Ukyo paid no attention to Ranma's request, and headed off with Ryoga, the sounds of Ranma being deflowered fading off into the distance.

"Serves him right" added Ukyo, with a nod of agreement from her lover.

As the lovers left, Nabiki and Shampoo emerged from the bushes.

"Shampoo plan going very well. Now we check on Ranma" the wild purple haired Shampoo declared

"Where's my payment Shampoo?" Nabiki asked.

"When Ranma marry Shampoo, Shampoo pay Nabiki"

The girls entered the hut to find Ranma on his hands and knees being violated by the man, who had a dagger in hand. Shampoo unlocked the door and knocked away the dagger, and proceeded to tie up the man with a sash.

"You no get Ranma!" she said viciously and threw him into a corner, knocking him out. Ranma has still on the floor, gasping for breath. Shampoo casually poured hot water on him, and the now male Ranma looked up.

"Shampoo! I've never been so happy to see you!"

Shampoo responded by giving him a tight bear hug.

"Shampoo so happy to find Ranma happy for see Shampoo!"

"Now let's get out of here!" Ranma gasped.

"No so fast" Shampoo threatened "You promise be Shampoo groom!"

"What if I refuse?" Ranma asked skeptically.

"Then Shampoo be mad and force keep Ranma here"

"OK OK!" Ranma said "I'll be your groom!"

"To prove Shampoo Ranma no lie, you snuggle Shampoo!" Shampoo said as she let her robes fall to the floor, revealing her fit, voluptuous form.

"Looks like Shampoo make Ranma flower grow!" Shampoo said as Ranma's manly piece shot up like a weed "Now it time for harvest!"

She leapt upon Ranma and kissed him with a passion, her arms around his neck. Ranma was reluctant to return Shampoo's passion at first, but soon fell under her spell as her soft breasts hypnotically rubbed up against his muscular chest. He embraced his Shampoo, and pressed his lips against hers like rain on parched earth. Shampoo leaned on him more, causing Ranma to fall back with Shampoo in his embrace. They rubbed each other for a while, savoring the touch that was meant to be. Shampoo then got up, and straddled Ranma.

"Now Shampoo pick the apple that elude Shampoo for too long" Shampoo said as she lowered herself slowly onto Ranma's tree. Ranma watched as it slowly disappeared into Shampoo, and they basically became one being. Ranma eventually cummed deep into the Amazon's body.

"Look's like Shampoo get nectar!" Shampoo yelled happily as she climaxed. Shampoo then collapsed on Ranma, and they lay there, asleep in each other's arms. Nabiki looked through Shampoo's pockets, and extracted 10,000 yen, and left.


End file.
